Marine “Turtles”
Marine “Turtles” The Marine “Turtles”, also referred to as “Leathernecks”, are the freshwater and coastal water patrollers. These “Turtles” take after the appearance of fresh water turtles or common turtles, like the Box Turtle or Red-eyed Slider. They average around 5ft. and are known for being all-around physically fit. These common “Turtles” are the backbone of the Testudonian nation, where you find a Testudonian town, city, army, or navy you will find the “Leathernecks” running supplies up waterways and shorelines or putting down the framework for their encampments or moorings. History The Leathernecks are by far one of the most versatile of the Testudonian tribes, being as comfortable on land as they are in the water. The Leathernecks are generally found in most Sauropsidan communities, excluding some of the more lawless of the Lagartosian “Snouts" communities. These "Turtles" have developed an almost unimpeachable code of honor. Many do not tolerate casual theft and will help track down thieves and criminals. Leathernecks are often, outside of their habit of joining homeland defensive forces that patrol the rivers and inland borders of their homelands, found in positions of constabulary or bounty-hunting work. Leathernecks are also known to join orders of faith and live as travelling monks, bringing their beliefs to those that are willing to listen. Travellers will find communities run by or purely inhabited by Leathernecks to be peaceful and almost serene. Life seems to move along more slowly in these villages and towns, acts of criminal behavior or violence are swiftly put down, merchants and artisans find these towns to be ideal communities. Traders and travellers are more than happy to spend time in the communites and these areas tend towards becoming destination areas for those looking to "see the world". Leathernecks are often used as forward landing parties for military endeavors, especially in regions where there are numerous islands, marshes, or swamps in the enemy territory. As competent on land, in water, or on the deck of a ship, many a Leatherneck spend time as marines either in the Home Guard, in allied navies, or as freelance contracted individuals or units. Because of the "Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War" the separated Northern and Southern Leathernecks have diverged from one another in very unusual ways. The Northern Leathernecks have grown to endure harsher and more harrowing conditions than their Southern cousins. These were the "Turtles", who after the Elven-Dwarven Sky-cities Cataclysm occurred and the beginning of the "Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War", returned to the the area to search for and assist any possible survivors of the catactastrophe. They have since made it a tradition to push themselves to excel in hazardous and dangerous environments. The Southern Leathernecks, while just as capable and couragous as their Northern counterparts, are not as adventure seeking as the Northern Leathernecks. The regions they control and patrol were less involved with the war and had more support from the Dwarven nation in rebuilding after the initial catastrophe. The Southern Leathernecks concerned themselves more with reestablishing trade and protecting the sea trade routes, they became the means by which many coastal communities recieved support and supplies during the war and years after, during the time of "Imagodai's Rage". Category:Non-Human Races Category:Sauropsidans Category:Testudonians Category:Races of Orenda